


Christmas Future

by ScribeShan



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas fic, Episode Prediction Fic, F/M, Gen, Quintis - Freeform, ask meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeShan/pseuds/ScribeShan
Summary: It's their first Christmas as a legit couple, and despite the bizarre day they've had, there's a lot to celebrate. Prediction/what-if end scene for 3x11, “Wreck the Halls.”I am unspoiled other than official summaries/sneak peeks. But if you avoid even that, stay away until you’ve seen the episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramaticTendency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticTendency/gifts).



> For the anon who requested Quintis and bromtide for this prompt (https://scribeshan.tumblr.com/post/154609749212/send-me-a-word-and-a-characterseriespairing-and), which is the low rumbling of distant thunder. I had an idea for a Christmas ep end scene prediction and I thought they could work well together. I chose to go with the literal definition of bromtide for this ficlet, and I’ve got another in the queue where I will use a figurative/metaphorical definition.
> 
> For Sam, for talking me into writing it. :)

 

 

Happy spun in slow circles in front of the cabin, eyes glued to the black sky above her. Snowflakes drifted into her field of vision and then past her, when they didn’t land on her face, and the sound of the accumulation in the woods around her was a soothing lullaby. 

A soft clap of thunder, and the snow clouds illuminated for less than a second. She grinned ear-to-ear in delight.

“Happy?” Toby squinted at her from the cabin door then pulled it closed behind him. His footsteps echoed loudly as he crossed the porch. “Happy, what the hell are you—”

“Shhhh!” she whispered, even as she continued to spin, then waved her hand between them. “Come here.”

His loud footsteps on the stairs become the soft crunch of snow until she felt him enter her space. “Didn’t you get enough of this in Antar—”

He cut himself off abruptly when the sky illuminated again. “Oh, my God.”

“Thundersnow,” Happy sighed. “Pretty rare. There’s turbulence in the snow clouds,” she pointed up, “creating static electricity—”

“Which creates lightning,” Toby smiled at the sky.

Happy grinned, finally dropping her eyes to Toby’s. “I’ve never actually seen it before.”

“Have you ever had a white Christmas before?”

Happy’s jaw dropped. “Oh, wow.” She looked up and smiled all over again. “And to think it was barely cold when we got here this morning.” She extended her arms, watching the flakes fall on her sleeves.

“You are so beautiful.”

She looked at him, rolled her eyes. “Doc.”

“I mean it,” he breathed.

“Relax, cowboy, it’s Christmas. Pretty sure you’re getting some anyway.”

“And I’m enthusiastic about that, but I’m not trying to sweet talk you, here. I love you, Happy.”

Happy shifted her weight from foot to foot, looked behind her as if she expected to find someone spying. “I love you, too.”

It was Toby’s turn to smile ear-to-ear.

“How’s the kid?”

“Oh,” he gestured back to the cabin. “Ralphie-Boy is just fine. He was a little shaken when we first got to him, but once it sunk in that he was safe, his adrenaline kicked in and he’s been conducting post-game analysis non-stop.”

Happy sighed. “There’s more Walter in him than I’d like to admit.”

“I thought the same thing. In this case, though, it brings resilience, and that’s good. He’ll be good as new in the morning, though,” he sighed, “I’m not sure I can say the same for Paige.” He wrapped his arms around her waist. “Come on, let’s go inside. You’ll scare Santa off out here.”

* * *

“OK,” Toby turned away from the kitchen counter with two mugs in his hands. “Two Christmas Eve hot chocolates, which is by far, the most relaxing part of today.”

“Actually,” Happy said, taking one mug from him. “Technically, it’s Christmas morning.” She pushed a wrapped box toward him. “Thought maybe we could do presents while we had some time to ourselves.”

Toby dropped his eyes and exhaled, “I’d love to, Happy, but my fears were confirmed. Your present got caught up in the fireplace damage when we were staging our revolt against the gun-runners. I haven’t been able to bring myself to unwrap it yet, but the outside is definitely a little worse for wear.”

Happy pushed the box toward him. “Then open yours.”

Toby shook his head. “Not if you can’t—”

“Doc, you will never know what I went through to get this for you, because,” she held her finger up at his inquisitive look, “ _we will never discuss it_. Don’t have it be for nothing. Open it.”

* * *

“It’s perfect,” Toby said, looking at the open box on his lamp. “I really don’t…know what to say. Thank you.”

Happy bit her bottom lip to hide her smile, and nodded to herself in satisfaction. “You’re welcome.”

“Dammit, I had the perfect present for you, too, I can’t _believe_ this.”

Happy looked at the trashed package and shrugged. “So let me have it.”

“It’s broken, Happy, it has to be. The only question is whether it’s melted or pulverized.”

“Isn’t the saying that it’s the thought that counts?”

Toby chewed his lip thoughtfully. “Okay. But in this case, it’s going to be a literal truth.”

* * *

Happy upended what was left of the box, and the toy came spilling out in parts.

“Oh man,” Toby winced.

Happy picked through the gears and cogs patiently. “Definitely some kind of toy,” she squinted in confusion. “I’m not sure I understand the…” she flipped over the faceplate and her hand froze, shaking just a little. “Sparkling Mike?”

Toby nodded, still wincing. “It is just gonna make you sad now?”

“Why would it…oh.” She laughed. “He’s not supposed to be unassembled, I guess.”

Toby shook his head. “He was mint in box.”

Happy raised her eyebrows. “Doc,” she chided. “Not gonna ask where you found a Sparking Mike mint in box. Well,” Happy said, “He’s definitely not that anymore,” she began organizing the pieces, “but the damage to the individual parts isn’t too bad. Paint job’s in great shape.” She blew her hair out of her eyes. “A little TLC, and he’ll be good as new.”

Toby knit his brows together. “You mean you can fix him? Oh, my God, you _can_ fix him! Of course you can!”

“And I appreciate the thought, Toby, but this will be more fun.”

Toby dragged a hand down his face, laughing giddily. “I am _such_ an idiot.”

Happy looked up at him with soft eyes. “No you’re not. Thanks, Toby.”

“You’re welcome,” he leaned forward. “Can we make a pact?”

She raised her eyebrows.

“That we’re both done hating Christmas because of Christmases past? That this is going to be the first in a long line of happy Christmases for us?”

Happy quirked a corner of her mouth at him. “Third in a long line. The past two years have been a good start.”

Toby smiled and lifted his mug. “To Christmas Future, then?”

Happy picked up her mug and touched the rim to his. “Merry Christmas, Toby.”


End file.
